


England's Fantasies

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, England faps to tea, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America never again questioned England’s love for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	England's Fantasies

England gasped, his fingers tugging at his length.

Oh, this was so very good. The object of his fantasies was right there.

A warm, smoothly curved body, coated in pristine porcelain white, the ink making beautiful designs.

England moaned, jerking himself faster, just imagining dipping into that wet warmth that lay just out of sight.

England moaned loudly, hips bucking as he came, not noticing the gasp and the quiet little footsteps that ran away from the doorway.

Panting, the blonde licked his lips, once again looking at the object of his fantasies and affection.

He reached out towards the warm, perfectly curved body and picked it up, taking a sip.

America never again questioned England’s love for tea.


End file.
